


Captivated

by xxambreignsxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: AU, Alpha Roman, Alpha Seth, Alpha/Omega Dynamics, Dean is captivated, Dean is having a hard time getting over Seth, Even though he doesn't wanna look like a desperate omega, First Meeting, Hooking up, Instant Attraction, M/M, Omega Dean, Past Seth/Dean, Roman is a brooding glorious Alpha, Scents, Seth is Dean's ex-mate, and inviting, but Roman is quite comforting, running away from his ex accidentally leads him to someone quite interesting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 20:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15444810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx
Summary: Dean is trying to dodge his ex-alpha. He ends up meeting Roman who is unlike anyone Dean has ever met. Charming, sweet and intimidating. Most of all the most beautiful man Dean has ever seen. Where will the night lead them?





	Captivated

Roman felt his breath knocked out of his lungs when the sweet scent hit him like a tide. A body clashed against his and he almost lost his footing if it wasn’t for the other person grabbing at his arms to steady him.

“Wohhaa, sorry bout that. Please. Need help. Pretend you know me. Like, be intimidating. Details later. Action.”

Roman’s face contorted in confusion as he looked at the owner of the raspy voice and he was met with the most pretty baby blue eyes which were looking at him expectantly. “Yeah?” The guy in front of him asked, and Roman nodded dumbly. Not fully grasping the situation but willing to follow this guy’s lead since he was attractive enough to take Roman’s breath away.

A couple of seconds passed and a black haired guy rushed past people towards where Roman and the guy with blue eyes stood.

“Dean! Please, listen to me!” The guy who looked quite handsome in his sharp expensive suit yelled as he addressed the man who was currently placing his arms around Roman’s neck. He came to an abrupt stop as he found his conquest in the arms of a large but beautiful guy.

“Woah...What the..”

Roman placed his hands over the waist of the guy- who’s name was apparently Dean- and watched how Dean took a deep breath before looking back at the black haired guy.

“Ohh, Seth...What are you doing here? Ah..I am sorry but I am kinda busy here..” Dean motioned towards Roman and Roman kept his silence as he watched how the guy named Seth’s face fell at hearing that.

“What is this? You moving on already? For God sake Dean. Have some fucking respect. We didn’t break up that long ago. You are out acting like a whore just because you can’t function without something up your ass...Why did I expect anything better from you? I thought you were different. But you are just like any other omega. Desperate and needy.”

Roman winced as he heard the other guy say those hurtful words, but looking at Dean he could tell that Dean wasn’t much bothered. Like he was used to this kind of treatment. It made something twist inside Roman and he didn’t know why he was getting all bothered over someone he just met. From the other guy’s face expressions he could tell that he was only saying those harsh words because he was hurt to see Dean with someone else. But it didn’t give him any right to be an asshole over it. Before he couldn’t even stop himself, he found himself butting in the conversation. “Hey! Listen here asshole, watch your tongue. I won’t let you stand there and insult him while he is with me.”

Roman watched how the guy glared at him before he shook his head, probably realizing it wouldn’t be smart to argue with someone like Roman who looked quite threatening. But it didn’t stop him from laying down a final jab.

“Huh. I should have known. Have fun Dean, and when you are done whoring around and this guy throws you out on your ass, come find me. I’ll take care of you. Like always.” With that, the guy Dean called Seth walked away. Roman could feel Dean slightly shiver in his arms and he couldn’t stop himself from pulling the auburn man closer against his body. He didn’t know why he felt compelled to do so, but for some reason he wanted to protect this stranger.

“Hey, you okay?” Roman asked softly when Dean kept looking at the way Seth disappeared. His words must have gotten to him.

Dean looked back at Roman and licked at his lips before he shook his head and gave a soft smile to Roman. “Yeah. Nothing I haven’t heard before. I am sorry to put you on spot. He just...I needed to dodge him because he has a way with words and one way or another, he finds his way into my pants. I am sick of hating myself for letting him play me like that.”

Roman nodded and he couldn’t help but be curious. “Old mate? Or just some asshole who doesn’t know when to stop?”

For some reason Dean felt quite comfortable around Roman, so he didn’t mind letting him in a little more. “He was...He was my Alpha. The love of my life. My everything before he chose to dump me for big and better things. Now he works for an high class establishment and an omega like me is not good enough for him. But for some reason, he keeps coming to me when he’s stressed out in his new place. Not like he doesn’t get enough opportunities to get his dick warm, but we two got a history and its hard to get over a bond like that. I let it happen for a time because I missed him. But no more. I always end up with an empty bed and a broken heart. I maybe an omega, but I am nobody’s bitch.”

Roman couldn’t help but smile a little. He found it so adoring how those blue eyes shined with defiance as he said those last words. Roman could tell that even though Dean was hurt severely, he was no loser. He was ready to fight for his worth and Roman found it quite endearing when he found an omega who didn’t let his status take away too much power from him. He was lost in his thoughts when Dean’s full smile blinded him. There were dimples adoring that pretty face and Roman felt his heart melting.

“Enough of my sob story. I just noticed, you are so fucking beautiful. How come a guy like you are here alone? And before you start to believe Seth that I really am a whore who’s willing to spread his legs for anyone, I am not! I just...You are actually really really beautiful. Its nice to meet you. Dean Ambrose.” Dean extended his hand towards Roman, who couldn’t stop himself from laughing out loud. Dean grinned as he watched how Roman blushed slightly. Roman shook his head and smiled softly at Dean. “Roman. Roman Reigns.”

“Nice. Beautiful name. Quite intimidating. Just like you.” 

“Yeah? Well, I am glad to hear that.”

Dean smiled softly at Roman and Roman couldn’t help but ask nervously, “Can I buy you a drink? I am not trying to over step but..” Roman was cut off when Dean slapped at his chest playfully and grinned. “You are not. And yes you can. Even though I basically used you as a shield against my ex, I think you are cool enough to spent some time with. After all I came here looking for some fun. Glad it was you I ran into.”

Roman smiled and guided Dean towards the bar as he ordered drinks for both of them. Dean had placed himself on a stool before Roman joined him.

“You never answered my question. How come you are alone here?” Dean asked as they both got settled. Roman thanked the waitress as she served them their drinks before he looked at Dean and answered, “Not enough time to date. Or you could say no one has caught my interest in a while.”

“Oh that’s too bad. Such a waste for such a fine specimen.” Dean commented, then let out a loud groan as he continued. “You must think I am a slut. But trust me I am not. I just...I haven’t been able to meet anyone decent since I broke up with Seth. Its hard to get over your Alpha when you thought you were mated for life. World is just full of asshole privileged Alphas and..." Dean was cut off as Roman placed a hand over Dean’s that was sitting on the bar. He could feel so many emotions on Dean’s face and he felt a tightness in his chest. “Dean, Listen. Its okay. Really. I understand where you are coming from. There is nothing wrong if you want to meet someone, or hell, hook up. Seth had no right to say those things. It doesn’t make you a slut. From what I can see, you are just a mistreated omega who deserve to have fun if that is what will help you get over what happened to you.”

“Wow. You are sweet too. Am I dreaming? An alpha who’s not only stunning but compassionate too in today’s world?”

Roman smiled at hearing that and watched how Dean relaxed a bit. He studied Dean a little as they both drank in a comfortable silence. He tried to focus on the scent radiating from Dean and it was so intoxicating. He had trouble picking up omegas lately since he felt something missing deeply, but Dean’s scent was just drawing him so intensely. It was both exciting and scary. He knew his scent was doing things to Dean too, because there was a special heat in those blue eyes and as Dean got more drunk and loose, it was more evident.

They talked for a whole hour, about almost everything. The more they got to know each other, the both they felt drawn towards each other. Roman found himself captivated by Dean’s charming smile, and it looked like the sweet omega was getting more and more accustomed to Roman’s company with each passing second. The alcohol in Dean’s system was making Dean bold and he had scooted closer to Roman, who was finding it hard to control his arousal because Dean’s scent was so close and so intense. Dean’s hand had found its way onto Roman’s thigh and Roman had to stop the beautiful omega there, because he knew they were still in public and if they wanted to have some fun they had to get somewhere more private.

Roman watched the hurt expression on Dean’s face and he realized Dean must have thought he was declining his advances so he quickly laid down a comforting hand on Dean’s thigh as he said, “Hey, listen. Don’t be upset. You have no idea how much your scent is driving me crazy. Lets get out of here and I’ll let you have fun as much as you want.” Roman watched Dean’s eyes lit up and a grin appeared on his face as he said, “Sounds good.” Roman stood up and pulled Dean up against him as they both made their way out of the bar. He never thought he would end up taking a beautiful omega home when earlier he had come here to get some drinks in his system. He couldn’t wait to see where the night would take them both.


End file.
